


Giantess

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bigfoot - Freeform, Claiming Bites, Cryptozoology, Extra Treat, F/F, Interspecies Sex, No Theme, Outdoor Sex, Sasquatch, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-13 03:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: Kay had been searching for Bigfoot for a long time. But she never expected the creature she found to be female - and gorgeous!





	Giantess

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainellie/gifts).

> I was inspired by your prompts to write you something, and I do hope you like this!
> 
> Many thanks to my anonymous beta.

The tracks had led Kay deep into the forest, to where the birds and insects made no sound and everything was eerily still. From the sheer size of the prints and the length of the strides, she knew instinctively that this was not a hoax.

Bigfoot lived in these woods; the creatures she had long dreamed of finding were real.

Hardly daring to breathe, she concealed herself in a thick bushy area, trying to make as little noise as possible and hoping that her camouflage clothing would make her less visible to the eyes of the creatures. Kay’s heart hammered as she heard the rustling of leaves and snapping of twigs. Whatever was coming intended to be heard, to make its presence known to everything within miles.

Sapling trees were pushed aside as if they were mere blades of grass, and a giant stepped into the clearing.

Or rather, a giantess, for this being was clearly female.

She was the spitting image of the creature from the Patterson-Gimlin footage, well over seven feet in height, covered from head to toe in jet-black fur and walking with a purposeful stride. Kay bit back a scream as she realized that the Bigfoot was heading straight for her hiding place.

Dark eyes met Kay’s tear-filled blue ones as the Bigfoot held out something in cupped hands to Kay, and the look in those eyes was curious, but kind. Close up, the Bigfoot’s features were ape-like, except for the nose which was flat but more human. 

Kay struggled to her feet, and took some of the berries the giantess had offered her. She popped a few into her mouth as the Bigfoot gave her an approving look and began to make a soft humming sound, swaying a little. 

The berries were sweet and juicy, and when Kay had finished her mouthful, the Bigfoot offered more.

“Good,” Kay said softly, with a nervous smile flitting across her face. “Thank you.” She then pointed to herself, saying a little louder this time, “Kay.”

The Bigfoot tilted her head, and pointed to her own chest, uttering something that sounded like “Rarra”. 

“Is that your name? Rarra? It’s pretty,” Kay said, her fear slowly dissipating with the kindness the Bigfoot was displaying.

The Bigfoot began to hum again, and reached over to run her thick fingers through Kay’s long blonde hair, pulling it free from the scrunchie that had bound it. With a lengthy, slow exhalation of wonder, Rarra smoothed the tousled locks and seemed to be admiring how the silky strands glistened like the sun. 

Kay smiled, relaxing a little at the tender, almost worshipful caress. She liked the touch, and found herself thinking how beautiful Rarra was with her lush, lustrous fur, full curves and eyes filled with curiosity and intelligence. But when one huge hand slid under Kay’s jacket, shirt and bra to touch the warm, soft mounds of her breasts, she shuddered and flinched.

Rarra tilted her head again, but did not remove the hand. A soft grunt issued from Rarra’s lips and throat, rising upwards at the end as if inquiring. With a gasp, Kay realized that Rarra was asking for permission.

“Please,” Kay heard herself whispering before she could stop the word. 

Mighty Rarra uttered a deep, slow sensual growl and began to tear the cumbersome camouflage gear from Kay until the human woman stood naked before her. Rarra bent down and lifted Kay into her arms, her long pink tongue sliding out between her lips to lick and stroke Kay’s rapidly hardening nipples.

Rarra carried Kay over to an area of long, soft grass and leaves where they both lay down on their sides. Kay whimpered with desire as Rarra pushed one large finger inside the slick, wet folds of her cunt. Rarra’s massive, flexible thumb flicked lightly and teasingly against Kay’s throbbing clit, and all over Kay’s bare body the velvety warm fur of the Bigfoot rubbed and caressed and pleasured her. She moaned aloud as she moved to tongue and suck one of Rarra’s large nipples, delirious with ecstasy at the strength and the passion of the Bigfoot woman.

As Kay sobbed and screamed and came, she felt the pressure of Rarra’s teeth in the skin of her left shoulder, biting deep enough to mark yet drawing no blood.

Smiling with satisfaction, Rarra carried her new mate away into the forest, leaving the trappings of humanity where they lay.


End file.
